falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fort Strong terminal entries
Fort Strong terminal entries are a series of entries found on two terminals in Fort Strong in Fallout 4. The terminals are not locked. Bravo Team testing terminal Bravo Team M42 Report 001 over the schematics and I have no idea how were going to get this thing to throw a warhead far enough not to kill the soldier unlucky enough to be stuck with these deathtraps. }} Bravo Team M42 Report 002 , but I don't think we have any choice. One of the guys suggested we try magnetics to push the warhead through like a rail gun, but the power pack would need to be the size of a suitcase. I'll keep picking away at this problem and see what I can turn up. }} Bravo Team M42 Report 003 MIRV variant of the launcher, when one of the warheads misfired and hit the ground right where they were standing. Poor bastards didn't even have a chance. We couldn't even find any remains to send home to their folks, so Brock told us to just fill some cans with sand. I'll tell you, that guy doesn't give a crap about us, he's just worried about the brass back in Washington giving him a hard time. }} Bravo Team M42 Report 004 sketching my idea. They must have thought I'd lost my mind. Six hours and about fourteen cups of coffee later, and I had it all mapped out. We'd use a small sub-charge as a launching catalyst to catapult the warhead from the launcher. We'd have plenty of range, and the sub-charge could be build into the warhead itself. Brock seemed to like the plan and gave us the go ahead to prototype the device. I can't wait to try it out. }} Bravo Team M42 Report 005 out into the field. I can't believe I spent over a year on this single project. I feel pretty good knowing we're delivering a well-tested weapon to our own guys fighting oversees. Now that it's over, I suppose Brock will move us on to something else, but for now I'm going to spend the rest of the month packing up these warheads to ship off base. }} General Brock's terminal General Brock's Report - June 2075 experimental weapon systems at our facility. I've already had the men preparing the island for testing operations by tearing down the old barracks and constructing a simulated town. Since we'll be fighting the enemy on an urban front, I think the best way to test these weapons is by seeing how well they punch through civilian structures. }} General Brock's Report - September 2075 General Brock's Report - February 2076 General Brock's Report - June 2076 General Brock's Report - December 2076 Team is having a heck of a time getting the M42's not to shoot far enough away from its firing position. The problem is that the warhead is still too heavy to fire the distance required - our simulated soldiers are still soaking far too many rads and suffering blast burns. One of the technicians has suggested a radical idea of using a conventional depleting sub-charge to catapult the round rapidly out of the launcher. His calculations look sound, so I am going to let him give it a try. }} General Brock's Report - September 2077 Category:Fallout 4 terminal entries ru:Форт-Стронг — записи в терминалах